Stand By Me Again
by Thewhatzupwriter26
Summary: Sequel to Stand By Me, When Ryan notices someone on the verge of getting kidnapped, he has no idea that the guy is Adam Ross of the New York Crime Lab. Plus when the New York team learns about this, they figure out that Ryan sacfriced himself to let Adam escape. They call up Horatio and Eric to join to rescue Ryan.


Stand By Me Again

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CSI NEW YORK AND CSI MIAMI, PERIOD

Author's Note: Sequel to Stand by Me

Like in any events, it maybe a good event or a bad event. In the case of Ryan Wolfe, it's a roller coaster of events from bad to good and from good to bad. It took Ryan awhile to get his job back, and yet somehow trouble always seems to find him even with his problems.

Ryan is on a vacation after what the Russians did to him. It is under Horatio's orders from him to do it. As Ryan is on the plane up there, he thinks about the letter that Lindsay gave him a couple of years ago when he was the good sameratian.

Ryan sighs to himself as is haunted on what he did while the Russians had the kid of his gambling sponser. 'Stand be me because I had to alter evidence by orders of a Russian Mob, I don't think so. Maybe I should have picked someone else to be my gambling sponsor instead of him. Maybe I wouldn't got kidnapped and got injured the way I did, and Eric and Calleigh wouldn't be mad at me. Billy's life was in danger for Pete's sake'. Ryan thought to himself.

As the plane landed in New York, Ryan head towards the hotel where he is staying. He makes a call to Horatio that he makes it safely. "Have a good vacation, Mr. Wolfe". Horatio said to Ryan. "Thanks H", Ryan said to Horatio as the call ends.

It is early in the evening as Adam Ross is walking home from work. He has been working hard at the lab, and their newest case heavily involves Adams skills with computers. The murder victim has a will and a secret bank account that he had since he was married to his wife/ soon to be ex wife. Plus it is encrypted with a special code that he created. It took Adam awhile before he figured it out. However Adam is not feeling so well, and he wanted to see the end of this case. Plus Mac orders Adam to go home.

Watching from a far is a group of men that the wife and lover hired to kill her husband. "That is one of them CSI that are investigating that man's death'. One of the men said to them. "Let's get him", the leader said to them as they wait for Adam to come closer to them.

Ryan is also exploring in the same area. He notices something out of the ordinary as sees a guy being jumped into the alley. 'Great, trouble always seem to find me no matter where I am'. Ryan thought to himself as he runs into the alley.

In the alley, Adam is surrounded by five mean looking criminals as the back of a black van doors are opened. 'Crap, I am in a boat full of trouble if I get kidnapped like this'. Adam thought to himself as he is nauseous. "You got the information we want". The leader said to Adam. "You are coming with us". The second in command said to Adam. "I won't". Adam said to them. "It's not a request". The third one said to Adam. "You do not have a choice". The fourth one said to Adam. "Yeah". The fifth guy said to Adam. He is being pushed towards the van as an unknown voice speaks up. "Hey that's enough", a male said to them.

Ryan runs into the scene. "This is our thing. Turn around and go". The leader said to Ryan. "No let him go". Ryan said to them as he goes to defend the guy. Adam looks at the guy that is defend him. The leader looks at them. "Get him", the leader said to his buddies. "Go and run to get help". Ryan said to the guy.

Adam looks at the guy. "Abut what about you"? Adam asks the guy. "Your friends and boss will start to be concerned and suspicious if you go missing for more than 12 hours. You got to trust me. Go now". The guy said to Adam. Adam runs away as the group puts Ryan in their van and drives away. He runs towards where Flack is working at.

At the police station, Flack is doing paper work when he notices an exhausted and slightly shaken up Adam in the station. "Ross, what happened to you"? Flack asks Adam. Adam looks at Flack. "I got ambushed on my way home. I almost got put into a van when this guy came. He defended me from them. He said that my friends and boss will be concerned and suspicious if you go missing more than 12 hours. Just trust me, go now". Adam said to Flack.

Flack sighs as he calls Mac. "Yeah Taylor", Mac said to Flack. "Mac, this case just got complex". Flack said to Mac. "How so"? Mac asks Flack. "Adam came here exhausted, tired, and shaken up. He was almost kidnapped". Flack said to Mac. "I will be right down". Mac said to Flack.

It is not long until Mac came into the station. "Adam what happened"? Mac asks Adam. Adam fully explains what happened to Mac and Flack and gave them the description of the van. "Who came to defend you, Adam"? Flack asks Adam. "I didn't get his name, but he has brown hair and hazel colored eyes". Adam said to them.

Mac has a gut feeling who Adam is talking about as remembers about the emergency with Lindsay in Miami two years ago. Mac makes a call Lindsay. "Lindsay, I need you send me that picture of you and Ryan to me". Mac said to Lindsay. "Sure Mac", Lindsay said to Mac as she sends the picture of them via text to him.

Mac sees the picture of Ryan and Lindsay together while Ryan was in the hospital that Lindsay sent to him. "Is this the man that came"? Mac asks Adam. Adam looks at the picture. "Yeah that him", Adam said to Mac. Flack looks at Mac. "Is that the good samaratian that helped Lindsay in Miami two years ago"? Flack asks Mac. "It is. I have make a call". Mac said to them. Adam an Flack looks at each other as they are curious what's going on.

Back in Miami, Horatio and the team are solving cases and taking criminals in. Horatio is in his office as he gets a phone call. "Caine", Horatio said over the phone. "This is Detective Taylor. I got reason to believe that your CSI Ryan Wolfe is kidnapped". Mac said to Horatio. Horatio sighs as his youngest CSI is in danger. Mac explains the situation to Horatio. "I will be on the next flight to New York". Horatio said to Mac. "Ok bye", Mac said to Horatio.

Horatio hangs up the phone as he sighs. 'First the Russians and now this'. Horatio thought to himself as he grabs a go bag. Horatio heads out from mthe building as Eric spots leykuklrlrlllhim. "H, what's the rush"? Eric asks Horatio. "Trouble in New York", Horatio said to Eric. "I am coming with you". Eric said to Horatio. Horatio sighs as he has the I insist look on his face.

Meanwhile, Ryan is in an warehouse as he is bounded to a dentist chair. The leader is on the phone with someone. "We got one of them. The leader said the woman. "Is he working on the case of my dead husband"? The woman asks the leader. "The guy is not talking". The leader said to the woman. "Let me see this guy that you got. I will be there in hour". The woman said to the leader as the call ends. The leader looks at the guy as his four buddies are guarding him. "The lady is coming in an hour. ". The leader said to them. The five of them leaves the guy there as he wonders when help will come.

Ryan is bound to a dentist chair as his wrists are zip tied to the arm chair and his legs are duck taped to the chair. 'I hope he got to a safe location to call for help. Plus I wonder if Horatio knows that I am in trouble again. I suppose it's small mercies that I am not being held by the Russians again. Plus I will not betray the guy that they were trying to kidnap'. Ryan thought to himself.

About an hour later, the five men and a woman enter the warehouse. The woman went towards Ryan. She frowns as Ryan is not one of the New York CSI. "You idiots. I paid you five to kill my husband. Then I ordered you to kidnap one of them that is working the case to crack the code to the true will and the secret bank account. You took the wrong person". The woman said to them.

The leader looks at Ryan. "But Mrs. that guy defended him and he got away, so we kidnapped him. We can persuade him to help us". The leader said to the woman. "For your sake, I hope your right. I will be back in six hours. By the time I get back, he better do it". The woman said to the leader as she leaves a labtop behind.

The five men look at Ryan as they have an evil and sly look on their faces. "The Mrs. wants to get her hands on money and a will that her husband made. However the husband has encryption to find it. Since you foolishly got in the way, you will be doing it". The leader said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at the leader. "There is no way in hell I will do it". Ryan said to them. The leader frowns at Ryan. "Boys take him to where he is working". The leader said to his buddies. The four men removes Ryan and puts him on a different chair. They place duck tape around his legs as the leader sets up the lab top on the table.

Ryan looks at the complex program and a map of the United States comes up. He notices the states flashing various colors and numbers as well on the states. 'This is going to be harder than it looks. I am not the computer genius in Miami. I am on my own, and this time H is not here. I have to stall for time'. Ryan thought to himself.

Horatio and Eric arrives in New York as they are taking a cab to the police station. As they walk in, they see Detective Taylor, another detective, and a lab tech. "It's been a while Lt. Caine". Mac said to Horatio. "Yes, I wish it was on better circumstances". Horatio said to Mac.

They went up to the lab as Lindsay notices Adam. "Adam are you ok"? Lindsay asks Adam. "I am ok. I wish I can say the same thing about the guy that". Adam said to them. Eric looks at the good. "The guy that what"? Eric asks him.

Adam looks at him. "The guy that defended me and sacfriced himself for me to escape. He said that my friends and boss will be concerned and suspicious if I went missing for 12 hours". Adam said to them.

It hits Eric right in the face that Ryan did went missing but he is too mad at him for what they were trying to get him to betray the lab. "Crap", Eric said to them as he is getting mad.

Horatio looks at Mac. "What kind of case do you got"? Horatio asks Mac. Mac tells them about it and how Adam solved the encrypted computer that had the real will and a secret bank account away from the wife that the husband created who is the victim of murder. Adam looks at them. "They were targeting me because I have the information that they wanted. There is no way that he could have possibly known that I have that kind of information". Adam said to them.

Horatio looks at Eric. "Eric, what's wrong"? Horatio asks Eric. "I doubted Ryan when he was forced to alter evidence, and now he is in real trouble with something he has nothing to do with. If he dies, I will never forgive myself". Eric said to Horatio. Horatio nods to Eric. "We will find him, Eric". Horatio said to Eric. "Yeah, but he can be anywhere". Eric said to Horatio.

Adam sighs as he is nauseous. Eric looks at him as he is about to throw up. "Which way is the break room"? Eric asks Mac. "That way", Mac said to Eric. Eric gets Adam to the break room as Adam throws up in the trash can. After two minutes, Adam is feeling weak. "Thanks", Adam said to Eric. "Your welcome, you kind of remind me of Ryan. Being the youngest and weakest on the team". Eric said to Adam.

Stella and Lindsay walks in the break room and notices the smell of throw up. "Adam, I thought you went home". Stella said to Adam. Adam looks at Stella. "I was Stella. There is more going on". Adam said to Stella. Stella looks at the guy holding Adam.

Lindsay looks at Eric. "I remember you. Your Eric from the crime lab from Miami, right". Lindsay said to Eric. Eric looks at Lindsay. "Yeah that's right". Eric said to Lindsay. Stella looks at Lindsay. "Is that the guy that helped you"? Stella asks Lindsay. Lindsay looks at Stella. "No the guy that helped me was Ryan. Is he in some sort of trouble"? Lindsay asks Eric.

Eric looks at Lindsay as she looks at Adam. "He defended me and sacfrice himself for me to escape. All because I have the information to the codes". Adam said to them. Eric looks at Adam. "Your good with computers right". Eric said to Adam.

Adam looks at Eric. "Yeah", Adam said to Eric. "Can you get a GPS lock on his cell phone"? Eric asks Adam. "If I wasn't so sick I would", Adam said to Eric. Eric brings Adam to the couch as he puts a bottle of water on the table. Horatio and Mac walks in the break room as he notices their sick lab tech laying on the couch.

Mac looks at them. "Hawkes is coming to look over Adam. Plus Flack is bringing in the wife again". Mac said to them. They nod to Mac as Lindsay is getting mad. Lindsay looks at Mac. "Mac, I want to interrogate that woman". Lindsay said to Mac.

Mac looks at Lindsay as he understands. "Ok", Lindsay said to Mac. They leave the break room as Hawkes is looking over Adam. "He has the stomach flu, Mac. He needs to be hydrated". Hawkes said to Mac. Mac nods to Hawkes.

In the interrogation room, the wife is in the room while Horatio, Mac, Stella, Danny, and Eric are watching. "I was kind of hoping that Detective Taylor is going to interrogate me not you". The wife said to Lindsay as she looks down on her. "To bad, you are going to settle for me. Do you know this man"? Lindsay said as she places a picture of Ryan.

The wife looks at Lindsay. "Him, no, my workers do not know the different between you guys and some random stranger that came to defend and protect one of your guys. Plus I am late for a meeting with them". The wife said to Lindsay. Lindsay is furious as she is not getting to excessive with her. "There is a huge difference between you and me. I stand by my family, my friends, people that help me, and people that needed help. You don't stand by your own family because you wanted to start your new life with your lover and daughter who is only 8 years old who misses her daddy so dearly. Tell me where this man is and tell me who you paid to murder your husband that you don't stand by with". Lindsay said to the wife with her furious look on her face.

The wife sighs as she tells Lindsay everything about her plan, the criminal/workers she hired to do it, and planning to flee to another country with her lover and daughter. She tells them about a warehouse in Long Island. Mac and Horatio look at each other as Lindsay got the info that she needed. "Let's move", Mac said to them as they get into their vehicles and head towards to the address in Long Island.

Back in the warehouse, Ryan is beaten up after he couldn't crack the code. He is bounded to dentist chair again as he also has duck tape on his mouth. "What is taking Mrs. so long"? The fifth guy said to them. "I would not know". The fourth guy said to them.

All the sudden, they hear sirens coming from outside of the warehouse. "Crap", the third guy said to them. "NYPD come out with your hands up". Mac said over on a megaphone. "Mrs. must have given up". The second guy said to the leader. The leader looks at them as they walk out of the warehouse.

Mac, Horatio, Eric, Lindsay, Stella, Danny, and Flack has their guns out at them. "Mrs hired us to do work done at the manison. We didn't like her very much, but we did like her husband more than her. She told us that we had to kill her husband to get health coverage for our families". The leader said to them.

Mac looks at them as officers take them away. They walk in the warehouse. "Ryan are you in here"? Eric yells out in the room. They turn on flashlights on to search the warehouse.

Ryan notices a flashlight shines on him. He tries to make a sound, but the duck tape on his mouth is buffering it. As Ryan notices someone coming towards him, he hears a familiar voice. "Wolfe, it's me". Eric said to Ryan. Ryan looks at Eric as he is not prepared to see him so soon.

Eric removes the duck tape from Ryan's mouth. "Ryan", Eric said to Ryan. Ryan looks at Eric. "Eric you came. I can't believe you of all people are here considering how much I screwed up lately". Ryan said to Eric. "Yeah I am here Ryan. Hang in there". Eric said to Ryan. "I should have never doubted your loyality to the Miami Crime Lab. I should have believed you more, and I know it is not always been like that way". Eric said to Ryan.

Ryan looks at Eric. "I forgive you Eric, and I believe in you. I stand by you, Calleigh, Natalia, Alexx, Frank, Horatio, and the CSI officers of the New York Crime Lab. Can you do a couple of things like removing these bounds and get me to the hospital please". Ryan said to Eric. "A bus is on the way, Ryan". Lindsay said to Ryan.

Mac looks at Horatio. "My guys will process this scene while you and Eric ride with Ryan to the hospital". Mac said to Horatio. "Of course after all this is your case". Horatio said to Mac as the ambulance arrives. Stella removes the bounds as the EMT's arrive with a stretcher.

Horatio and Eric leaves the warehouse to ride with Ryan to the hospital. Ryan looks at them as an IV is poked into his hand. "Does the others know that I am safe"? Ryan asks Horatio and Eric. "They will know, Ryan". Horatio said to Ryan. Ryan nods to Horatio as the IV is taking effect.

Back in Miami, Calleigh notices her phone ringing. "Dusquese", Calleigh said over the phone. "Calleigh, I need you to get the others and head up to New York". Eric said to Calleigh. Calleigh has a concern look on her face. "Why, what's going on"? Calleigh asks Eric. "Ryan is in the hospital". Eric said to Calleigh. "What, wasn't he on vacation or something"? Calleigh said to Eric. "Yeah well, he spotted trouble and got kidnapped again. He sacfriced himself to let Adam escape". Eric said to Calleigh. Calleigh sighs as she has a bummed look on her face. "I will tell the others, and get on the next flight out". Calleigh said to Eric. "Ok see you soon". Eric said to Calleigh as the phone call ends.

Calleigh is upset that something else happened to Ryan. She went to Natalia and Alexx and told them the news. "What is he ok"? Natalia asks Calleigh. Calleigh looks at Natalia. "They are on the way to the hospital in New York". Calleigh said to Natalia. "My baby boy has been through so much already. Let's go". Alexx said to Calleigh. The three of them nods and leaves the crime lab for New York.

Back in New York, Ryan comes around after some surgery. He sees Eric and Calleigh in the room. "How are you feeling Wolfe"? Eric asks Ryan. Ryan looks at them. "I have been better more or less". Ryan said to them. "Look man, I do not know what happened when you were held up in that warehouse in New York. Why did you sacfrice your self to let him escape"? Eric asks Ryan.

Ryan looks at them. "I didn't want him to go through the same thing I did when I was held captive by the Russians and persuaded to alter evidence. You two have to understand that I didn't have a choice with what happened with me and the Russians. They grabbed Mark Gartry's son Billy. I had to save the kid. If I picked someone else as my gambling sponsor maybe things would be different right now". Ryan said to Eric and Calleigh.

Calleigh sighs as she looks at Ryan. "I am sorry, Ryan. I should have never doubted you. I know you have been through a lot of crap since you joined us, got fired, and got reinstated again. I should have seen that you were hurting as well". Calleigh said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to Calleigh as the others and the New York Crime Lab team come in room. "I suppose you want my statements". Ryan said to them. "That can wait, Ryan". Mac said to Ryan. Adam looks at the guy. "Adam this is Ryan. Ryan this is Adam". Lindsay said to Ryan.

Adam looks at Ryan. "Nice to meet you, and I want to thank you for what you did for me". Adam said to Ryan. Ryan looks at Adam. "It's no big deal". Ryan said to Adam. Danny looks at Ryan. "Do not be so modest man, you defended Lindsay and Adam when no else wasn't there". Danny said to Ryan.

Flack and Stella looks at Ryan. "Yeah you were there at the right time and you protected them for the right reasons. My name is Stella". Stella said to Ryan. "I agree with Stella. I am Don Flack". Don said to Ryan. "We stand by our own and in some ways you are like an honorary New York CSI to us. I am Hawkes". Hawkes said to Ryan.

Ryan nods to them as he looks at the two CSI teams. "Thanks I think I need to get some sleep". Ryan said to them. They nod as everyone except Alexx and Danny leaves the room. As Ryan falls asleep, Danny processes Ryan's injures for evidence. Plus his clothes are back at the crime lab.

Two weeks later, Ryan is on a plane ride back to Miami. He told them his statements of what happened to Mac and the others. Ryan notices a letter from Adam in his backpack.

'Ryan

When you showed up to protect me, I had no idea that you are also a CSI officer from Miami. Plus when you told me that my friends and boss will be concerned and suspicious if I go missing for twelve hours, I had no idea that you had a bad experience being held captive by the Russians for that long. Like Lindsay told you about there is no amount of gratitude that can be expressed how you sacfriced yourself to let me escape from them. Maybe one day, you would get a day that will not be crappy or shitty. Plus we CSI stand by each other no matter how far we are.

Your friend

Adam Ross'

Ryan smiles as he reads the letter. As the plane landed back in Miami, Ryan is looking forward to rest and relaxation in Miami. As Ryan gets off the plane, he walks towards baggage claim. Ryan has a shocked look on his face as he sees the Miami team and a new face to the team. "Did you expect none of us will be here when you got back". Eric said to Ryan. "Not really, I am surprised to see all of you here and". Ryan said to them.

The new guy went up to Ryan. "Hey I am Jesse Cardonza nice to meet you". Jesse said to Ryan. "Nice to meet you too". Ryan said to Jesse. Jesse looks at Ryan and notices the recent injuries. "Geez when they said that you have been through a lot, they were not kidding in the slightest". Jesse said to Ryan. Ryan smirks at Jesse. "Stick around log enough and you will see what kind of crap I could get myself into next". Ryan said to Jesse. The group grins at that as they grab Ryan's suitcase and leaves the airport.

End story


End file.
